Many vehicles include a window washer system having a nozzle configured to spray washer fluid on a window of the vehicle and a wiper system configured to wipe water, dirt, debris, snow and/or ice off of the window. The wiper system may include front wipers for wiping a front windshield and a rear wiper for wiping a rear window. When the windshield or rear window becomes at least partially covered with dirt, debris, snow and/or ice, the driver of the vehicle may actuate a pump that causes washer fluid to be sprayed onto the windshield or the rear window. The wiper assembly may be configured to operate for a predetermined number of passes across the windshield in response to the washer system being actuated to wipe away the washer fluid, dirt, debris, snow and/or ice. In this manner, the washer system and wiper assembly may cooperate to clean the windshield and rear window of the vehicle to provide the driver with an unobstructed view through the windshield.